


song of my heart

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel, Angel Dean, Angel Marriage, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is prone to misconstruing a situation, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	song of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #85: Song

“C’mon, Cas, tell me what’s up. You’ve been acting squirrely all day.” Dean extended a wing toward the other, intending to swipe his primaries over Cas’ in a gesture of comfort, but was surprised when his friend shrunk back, pulling his wings pointedly away. Dean frowned and tried not to let on that the action had hurt him, slowly leaning back.

“Dean, I need to tell you something,” Cas finally said, fiddling with the embroidered hems of his linen trousers. His huge wings twitched nervously at his back, the orange-brown spots at the joints flashing like rust in the watery moonlight.

Dean resisted the urge to pull his wings around his shoulders like a fidgety nestling, instead crossing his arms tightly over his chest. “Okay? Let me have it, man.”

Truth be told, Cas’ weird behavior was making Dean pretty antsy too. He’d been off for a few weeks now – about the same time the two of them had started fooling around outside of the realm of friendship; namely, sneaking out at night for a little more than just general goofing off, disappearing into the woods to trade kisses and wandering touches. So far it hadn’t progressed past that, and Cas had seemed more than fine with it all when it was going on, but maybe he hadn’t been.

It was no secret among the Flock that Cas’ father was planning to retire soon, and that he expected Cas out of all his children to take over leadership once it had happened. The general consensus was that it was an acceptable choice, mostly due to the fact that Cas was a young alpha with a capable head on his shoulders while most of his other siblings were either too priggish or flippant or lazy to assume any kind of responsibility over the Flock.

It was something Dean had been thinking about a lot, arguably even more than Cas had himself. If and when Cas accepted the role of being their next leader, he would be under a lot of pressure from the Flock to choose a suitable mate. Dean was well aware of the Flock’s attitude toward his family, and him in particular as someone especially close to Cas. It had crossed his mind once or twice that Cas might want to distance himself from Dean eventually, might want to cut this thing off so that he could begin looking for a more proper candidate.

So Dean waited for Cas’ verdict, watching every anxious twitch in the other’s expression with trepidation.

“I have been thinking,” Cas finally began, focusing on a grouping of pebbles at his feet, “a great deal about my future. About what it would mean to be a leader to our people.”

“Okay,” Dean said cautiously, stupid omega heart beginning to pound behind the cage of his ribs.

“I know the Elders will want me to begin looking for a mate now, so that we can begin trying for a clutch as soon as possible once my father steps down. They will want to be assured of there being heirs to my rule, healthy babes that will be ready to assume my position by the time they are my age.”

“Yeah.” Something like disappointment began to settle like dust over Dean, dirty and stifling.

“So, I think it’s time for our relationship to change.” Cas looked right at him as he said this, gaze intense, blue hidden by the night’s darkness. Dean had never known his friend to be this cruel, so pointedly meeting their eyes while delivering such a blow, as if to tell Dean he could sense how afraid he was and that it was foolish of him to assume anything different.

Dean gave into his childish urge, bringing his left wing over his shoulder so he could feel the soft feathers between his fingertips. “Okay, Cas. Whatever you think is best.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cas’ face rearrange itself into that familiar expression of confusion. His nostrils flared, and he stretched out a tentative hand. “Dean? Are you all right?”

“Yeah, no problems here. Just–” Dean perked up, determined not to let Cas see how crushed he was by this development. “Do you think you’ll still have time for me once you’re the big guy in charge? I mean, after you’re all finished putting a bun in the oven, of course. Who do you think it’ll be, by the way? I mean, Rachel moons after you like no one’s business, and she’s pretty cool, right? Or maybe Hadriel, he’s kinda like you, quiet and stuff.”

He knew he was rambling, trying desperately to hide how heartbroken he was at the thought of being pushed aside in favor of someone else. Dean had always kept a close heart, uncomfortable for others to know what he felt, but he couldn’t honestly imagine a life without Cas by his side. The idea of mating was still burgeoning and new, but it was one Dean had been secretly considering in the quiet moments.

“Dean?” The surprise in Cas’ tone was what made Dean look up. There was still confusion there, but it was being tempered by a glint of understanding. “When I speak of changing our relationship, what I really mean is that I’d like for it to progress further.”

“What?”

Cas smiled at his shock, a knowing look about him. He seemed much more relaxed all of a sudden, even stretching out a wing between them to brush over Dean’s feathers soothingly. “Dean, I am trying to ask if you would consider being my mate.”

“Holy shit.” Relief and joy were making Dean light-headed, his feathers sparking where Castiel touched them with his wings. He could hardly believe what he’d just heard. “You really– _Me?_ You really want to mate me?”

“Of course I do.” Cas frowned, like he couldn’t understand Dean’s astonishment. “I love you, Dean. I have for a long time. If . . . if you’d permit it, in the morning, I would like to sing for you.”

_“Sing?”_

Music was intrinsic to their people, a facet of everyday life that was taught to them practically when they were still inside their eggs. Their history was handed down through song, along with all of their stories. Children sang while they played together, and workers in the fields sang to keep time over the course of the day. Mothers crooned to their clutches so they would know her voice when they hatched, and fathers did the very same for their nestlings to lull them to sleep. All the holy songs were sung on the Gods’ Day, just as every departed member of the Flock was sung to the skies after they’d passed on.

It was no different for mating rituals. That song had to be accepted, though, had to be unique, created just for the one you wanted for your own.

As he sat there, mulling all of this over, Dean realized it wouldn’t matter even if Cas botched it and warbled like an angry cat tomorrow. Even if it was the most terrible song he’d ever heard, even if others clutched their hands over their ears in distress, it would probably be the most beautiful thing he ever heard. _Castiel_ wanted to _sing_ for _Dean!_

“So . . . is that all right?” Castiel finally asked, a little impatiently. The nervousness was back in his movements, feathers ruffling at his back.

“Is it– Of course it is! Shit, I never even . . . Yeah, Cas. Please. That would be awesome.”

The beaming smile wouldn’t be moved from Dean’s lips, not even when Cas covered them roughly with his own a moment later.


End file.
